


In The Rooms of Her Ice Water Mansion

by Kittenmommy



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Challenge Response, Community: dw100, Disasters, Drabble, Gen, Historical, Tragedy, fixed point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one gets the "Angst" tag because the Doctor knows that he <s>cannot</s> <i>must not</i> prevent what will happen...</p><hr/><p>Originally posted on the LJ community DW100.  Challenge response: "History", "The other side of the pond", "Lost at sea", "Water", "Boats".</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rooms of Her Ice Water Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> _Doctor Who_ belongs to the BBC, and I'm not making any money from this!

“This is brilliant!” Amy exclaims. “I’ve never been to the States before!”

“You still haven’t. This is Canada,” the Doctor replies.

“Oh.” She is undeterred. “I’ve never been to Canada before!”

“Mmm.” They watch in silence as a freighter slowly steams into port.

The Doctor’s smile suddenly vanishes. 

“Come on, Pond,” he says, and begins to walk away. His hands are jammed into his pockets, and his head is down. She hears him mutter “fixed point” under his breath.

She doesn't understand this sudden change in his mood. With one last glance at the [_SS Edmund Fitzgerald_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Edmund_Fitzgerald), she reluctantly follows.

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this drabble is a line from the Gordon Lightfoot song, "[The Wreck Of The _Edmund Fitzgerald_](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0DqPSF2fyo)". 
> 
> Any is young enough that she likely never heard the song... and I doubt she would have learned about the disaster in history class.
> 
> * * *
> 
> And if you're interested, [here's](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gOUjBSzDM8A) a vid of a 1994 dive on the _Fitzgerald_ (Warning: creepy/unsettling imagery, but no dead bodies). 
> 
> Since then, souvenir hunters who were selling bits of the ship for profit resulted in lawsuits from the families of the dead that culminated in making the _Fitzgerald_ a protected site. Diving on the _Fitzgerald_ now carries a fine of up to $250,000. So don't do it!


End file.
